


Bound by Fate

by TheAbsoluteSword



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Birthday, F/F, first encounter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbsoluteSword/pseuds/TheAbsoluteSword
Summary: In a time where Ume never met Shou, Mei goes out and runs into a former classmate and her blonde roommate.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	1. Bound to Meet

“Are you sure you wanna do this Mei Mei?” Himeko asked as the cab approached their destination.

Mei sighed, “of course Himeko. I wouldn’t be doing this if I wasn’t. I’m of age and there’s nothing wrong with me going out for a drink.”

Due to the stress of life’s various challenges, Mei had opted to try going on and having a drink. Himeko knew this but couldn’t help worry, especially with how Mei has been in the last few years.

Every time they’d meet up Mei seemed sadder and sadder, Himeko figured this was to literally numb the pain. So of course she’d go with her.

“Well...alright..is it a safe Izakaya?” Himeko asked her best friend.

“Himeko,” Mei sighed again, “of course. I’ve specifically chosen this one due to its reputation and reviews online. It’s safe. Has good food. And has alcoholic beverages.”

“Mei Mei i...,”

“We’re here,” the cab driver pulled next to the curb. “That’ll be about ¥800 please.”

“I got it Mei Mei,” Himeko stooped her best friend. “It’s your birthday after all. Just consider this another gift.” Even though Himeko has given Mei numerous today...

When the young girls entered the Izakaya,they were honestly surprised. There was a lot of people but still seemed like there was more than enough room for seating everyone and then some. It was also a bit louder than they’d prefer but Mei didn’t mind. 

Anything was better than being home....

After finding a seat as far away from people as possible, a waitress came to take their orders. Himeko opted to just have water, so she can watch over Mei. While Mei ended up asking for more time to look over the menu.

She wanted something good but strong. But not too strong. And not too good, to avoid any chance of addiction. Deciding she needed information, Mei started doing research on her phone of the various beverages.

“Why don’t you try.....this one?” Himeko pointed on the menu. “It sounds like it could be good.”

“Hm” Mei observed the name and contents of the beverage. “Very well. I’ll have one of those.”

“Great!” Himeko beamed, “I’ll get a waitress, just wait here.” She hastily got up and went to the center island where they made the drinks. Of course she had to get a waitress since she herself wasn’t old enough and Mei was minimum age.

“Hi, my friend over there is ready to place an order.” Himeko pointed over to Mei, not appreciating the staring eyes she felt on her.

“Let it go Himeko,” she told herself as she sighed and proceeded to return to her friend.

“Woah no way,” a vaguely familiar voice caught Himekos’ attention, stopping her in tracks.

“VP is that you??” A slightly buzzed Harumi asked, recognizing the eyebrows anywhere.

“Taniguchi?” Himeko was surprised to see someone she went to high school with. They weren’t particularly close but their relationship was a somewhat friendlier one. Never really had any problems with one another and usually had nice conversations. Until graduation and never speaking until tonight that is.

“Never thought I’d see you again...especially here,” Harumi commented before taking another drink.

“Well you see...,” Himeko started but got cut off.

“Not saying that in a bad way,” Harumi started, “but well....ya know.” She gestured around them and Himeko nodded.

“Yeah I understand. Mei Mei wanted to come here and I wasn’t gonna let her come alone.” She commented.

Harumi almost spat out her drink, “t..the prez is here too?!?!!” She was the LAST person Harumi ever expected to see at a place like this, even above Himeko.

“We’re not in school anymore,” Himeko sighed, “but yes. It was Mei Meis’ idea.” 

“Wow...,” Harumi sounded shocked, rightfully so. 

“Yeah....,” Himeko said as an awkward silence fell upon them. Deciding that it might be rude to not ask, Himeko figured she should at least offer. “Would you like to join us? I’m sure Mei Mei would enjoy seeing someone from school.”

“I uhh...,” She looked towards the bathroom, “yeah...sure.” She reluctantly agreed, also not wanting to be rude. 

The former classmates then proceeded to Himekos’ table, confirming to Harumi that Mei was in fact here. She was here, but seemed to be lost in her thoughts of her home life.

“Is she okay?” Harumi thought to her self. Last she knew Mei didn’t have hollow looking eyes. She especially didn’t have bags under them.

“Mei Mei,” Himeko asked her friend.

No reply 

“Mei Mei,” She repeated as she placed a hand on Meis’ shoulder, making her slightly jump.

“Himeko....what?” Mei asked before her gaze shifted to the woman next to her. “Taniguchi?”

“H..hey Aihara...how’s it goin?” Harumi awkwardly asked. Mei slightly fidgeted before continuing.

“It’s....,” Mei sighed, “Amamiya now..actually.” Even Harumi could tell she felt uncomfortable saying that.

“Oh...that’s right. How is Mr. Amamiya?” Harumi asked, unknowing how much even hearing the name hurt Mei.

“...he’s doing fine.....thank you,” Mei felt a Now well known pain within her. She was never a fan of talking about her husband but knew she had to.

“That’s good... what about you? How’s it....,” Harumi stopped when she saw Mei take her first drink of alcohol, still surprised she was drinking.

To Meis’ own surprise, it was a great a drink. Tasted good and didn’t feel too strong.

“What are ya drinking?” Harumi asked while sitting down. She figured they could at least talk about that rather than awkwardly catching up.

“It’s....,” Mei pointed on the menu , “this one. Himeko suggested it.”

“Really?” Harumi looked to Himeko for conformation who nodded. “I’m kinda surprised, my roommate loves them but they’re too weak for me.”

“Speaking of which....,” Harumi looked towards the bathroom and started waving at the confused looking blonde. “Yo Yuzucchi! Over here!”

“Hm? Oh hey!” Yuzu walked over to her roommate. “I was wondering where you were...,” She looked at Himeko and Mei in confusion.

“Oh right! These are some of my classmates from high school,” Harumi gestured towards Himeko and Mei.

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you both.” Yuzu slightly bowed, “I’m Yuzuko Okogi. But I prefer Yuzu.”

“Very well, Yuzu.” Himeko bowed, “I’m Himeko Sanno. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Yuzu smile.

“She has big eyebrows.....,” she thought to herself.

“I’m Mei...Amamiya,” Mei bowed politely. “It’s nice to meet you.” She hastily said before taking another drink.

“Is that a Yuzushu??” Yuzu asked, referring to Meis’ drink. “It’s really good isn’t it?”

“I believe so, yes.” Mei uncomfortably answered.

“I love them, want another?” Yuzu offered with a smile. “I was gonna get one anyway.”

“If..if you would,” Mei accepted, hoping more would have more of an effect on her. She knew better than to trust a stranger giving her a drink but Taniguchi is at the very least more trustable than actual strangers. So, she could somewhat trust Yuzu to do a simple task.

Worse case scenario and Himeko would raise all hell, really Mei had nothing to worry about.

“Alright...you want one too?” Yuzu asked Himeko. 

“Oh no,” Himeko said, “I’m not old enough yet, still got a little bit to go.”

“Water for the kiddo got it,” Yuzu teased, making Harumi laugh and Mei simply acknowledged it.

“Ya know what I want right?” Harumi confirmed with Yuzu who gave her a thumbs up.

While Yuzu was gone, the former classmates started to catch up. Harumi explained What college she’s attending and how she met Yuzu thanks to the roommate search. Himeko started to explain that she got into her 2nd college of choice when the blonde finally returned.

“What took so long?” Harumi asked as Yuzu took her seat next to her.

“Sorry. The bartender kept asking me about my day and how I been,” Yuzu chuckled, “but she was nice about it, even said one was on the House.”

“Awww,” Harumi Hugged Yuzu, “my sweet, innocent Yuzucchi finally has a special someone.”

“You two have my full support,” she laughed as Yuzu got defensive about the subject.

“It wasn’t like that!” Yuzu declared as their drinks arrived. Taking a quick drink of hers she continued. “She was just being nice to a new regular.” 

Then Yuzu right remembered there are 2 others listening in on them. “Besides.....,” she coughed. “You know me. I’m already talking to a few guys, might go on a few dates with them. Ya know, really see what’s out there.”

“Oh please,” Harumi rolled her eyes and laughed, “the closest thing to a guy you’ve been talking to is that purple thing you keep under your....,”

“Shhh!” Yuzus’ hands flew across Harumis’ mouth, shushing her. “How did you even find that?!?!?”

Partially disgusted by the conversation, Mei begun discussing events regarding the academy with Himeko. Especially about a benefit that’ll be taking place in the near future. 

Harumi, while laughing at Yuzu, overhead the last part regarding a benefit. “Oh that’s cool, I’m sure your husbands will enjoy going.”

“You’re both married???” Yuzu instantly felt jealous. Here some strangers are, around the same age and already married. All while Yuzu has yet to have as little as a first kiss.

“Yes,” Himeko answered with a sigh, “I’ve been married for almost 2 years and Mei Mei about the same.”

“Aww did you two get married on the same day??” Yuzu said in awe, knowing how great that’d be.

“No....,” Mei chimes in. “I got married a few weeks before Himeko.” 

“Is she okay?” Yuzu thought to herself, seeing the obvious pain behind Meis’ words. It was weird that anyone talking about being married would sound as sad as she did. 

“I see...,” Yuzu wanted to know more but didn’t wanna push the topic. It already looked like it made one of these strangers upset.

“So uh..,” Yuzu cleared her throat, ““what do you two do for a living?”

“I’m currently going to college. Fortunately my husband and I are financially capable of both being able to go.” Himeko answered before taking a sip of her water.

“Wow,” Yuzu was surprised, “that must be nice. Harumin and I both work our butts off to go to college.”

“What about you....uh?” Yuzu couldn’t remember her name.

“Mei....and I’m currently the chairwoman of a prestigious academy.” Mei answered in her usual tone. Since getting married, Mei found herself being more comfortable letting people use her first name rather than last.

“Really???” Yuzu looked kind of amazed, “but you’re so young. Yet already that successful??” 

Mei couldn’t tell if this woman was genuine amazed or just acting. Yuzu was genuine however.

“I suppose...what do you do?” Mei asked.

“Me? Oh I just work with a catering company, nothing as fancy as chairwoman though,” Yuzu chuckled. 

“I’m hoping to actually be in charge of an event at some point but so far....yeah,” Yuzu sighed as Harumi patted her back.

“There there, I’m sure it’ll happen. You’ve been there for what, 2 years?” She asked.

“About yeah.” Yuzu went to drink her Yuzushu but noticed it was empty. “Oh.”

She then took a peak over to Meis’ glass to see if she was out too, she was. “Hey Mei, want another one? My treat. Harumi never wants to drink them so I’m glad someone does.”

“Hm,” Mei stopped to consider her buzz and much more she might be able to drink. “Very well. However I’ll get it. Thank you though.”

Yuzu smiled at gesture and gladly accepted. Fortunately a waitress was passing by so it saved Mei a trip and she sat back down.

Mei hadn’t noticed Himeko looking intensely at her phone until she heard a heavy sigh. “Himeko? Something the matter?” She asked.

“Yeah...my husband accidentally let puuchi out....” Himeko looked reluctantly at her friend. “I gotta go fix this. Are you ready to leave?”

“I...I’m not certain I am.” Mei said, wanting to avoid going home to her husband as much as possible. 

“Alright....Taniguchi?” Himeko started. “Can I trust you to watch over Mei Mei for me?” She sounded very sincere.

“I Uh...well you see,” Harumi started, wanting to think of any viable excuse. She and Mei were a lot less closer than Himeko and Harumi. Babysitting didn’t exactly sound fun either.

“Of course we will,” Yuzu started, ignoring both Harumis’ attempt to find and excuse and Meis’ slight annoyance at Himeko.

“Don’t worry, we’ll make sure she gets home just fine.” Yuzu remembered their still mainly strangers. “Or wherever she’d prefer.”

Himeko didn’t entirely trust Yuzu, rightfully so. Harumi must’ve seen the distrust in her eyes and sighed. “Yeah we’ll look after her, don’t worry.”

“Thank you...and Mei Mei,” Himeko hugged her friend tightly. “Happy birthday..I hope you had a good day.”

“Thank you Himeko,” Mei returned the hug.

“It’s your birthday??” Yuzu asked as Himeko made her way out.

“Yes. As of today I’m 20,” Mei casually answered. Even though they’re strangers, Mei still knew she should have proper manners.

“Really?? Hey I turned 20 just last month,” Yuzu beamed with her typical smile. “Feels pretty great doesn’t it?”

“I suppose,” Mei answered, taking another sip of her drink.

“Although when you turned 20 you got totally hammered,” Harumi laughed at the memories of Yuzus’ last birthday.

“I wasn’t that bad,” Yuzu nervously laughed with a noticeable blush.

“Oh please,” Harumi rolled her eyes while continuing to laugh. “We had to leave because you got on top of the table and started singing about sushi.”

Mei gave the blonde stranger a confused look as Harumi laughing never relented. Yuzu was now blushing a significantly bit more than before.

“Yeah yeah laugh it up,” Yuzu sighed, knowing she didn’t have any argument. Harumi hadn’t done anything that dumb, at least to Yuzus’ knowledge. So there wasn’t much to say.

“Oh I will....oh hang on,” Harumi answered her phone. “Uh Huh....Yeah.....really???” That last part caught Yuzus’ attention.

“Your sister is trying to stay at our apartment,” Harumi answered, surprisingly happy about it.

“Matsuri??” Yuzu asked. “She won’t get in without a key....I should go,”. Matsuri did occasionally stop by their apartment for a place to crash. Fortunately Harumi was cool with it so Yuzu never paid it much mind.

Although it had been a several days since the last time Matsuri had to stay.

“I’ll go,” Harumi cut off Yuzu, sounding too excited about it. “You just keep an eye on Amamiya and I’ll go take care of her. IT I’ll take care of it.” 

Mei was a little annoyed about being talked about as if she were a child. But she knew it was because of Himekos’ kind heart so she endured.

“Huh?” Yuzu asked confused, “wouldn’t it make more sense for me to go since....,”

“Don’t worry about it,” Harumi patted Yuzus’ head as she got up. “You’ve been working hard, you deserve to have a fun time. How much does my drinks cost?”

“Uh....alright? Thanks. You didn’t drink too much so don’t worry about it. Just remember this next time,” Yuzu answered.

“Sweet! You two have fun,” Harumi said mainly to Yuzu as she hastily made her way back to the apartment. This left a bit of an awkward atmosphere. 

“So....,” Mei started as their party of 4 finally dropped to 2. “You have siblings?” 

“Kinda.” Yuzu started, “she’s a childhood friend of mine. We grew up in the same neighborhood and just kinda became like sisters.” 

“I see.” Mei replied.

“What about you? You got any siblings?” Yuzu asked.

“No. It’s just me,” Mei answered, looking a little upset as what she had said. Or really the idea of why it was “just me” for so long.

“But hey! Look atcha. You’re successful, married and beautiful. A lot of women would kill to be like you,” Yuzu sighed. “I’m no where near any of that....,” she said that last part just quite enough Mei barely heard her.

“Something the matter?” Mei asked, not oblivious to Yuzus’ tone.

“Hm.....nah,” Yuzu sighed. “My life is pretty great, even if I’m not married or very successful.” She beamed at Mei.

“But enough about that...its your birthday right?” Yuzu asked after an idea sparked in her mind.

“It is,” Mei answered. Even though they talked about it minutes ago.

“Wait right here k?” Yuzu got up and headed to the bartender before Mei actually replied.

While she was gone, Mei simply sipped on her drink and checked her phone. Only a quarter after 9. She sighed to herself.

“I suppose I could have worse company for today,” Mei thought to herself. “Even though she’s a complete stranger.”

“Better than him.....,” 

“It’s alright...,”

“This’ll all be worth it someday....,”

“It’ll be over when he comes back....,”

“If.....

Mei felt the corner of her eyes start to sting as she thought of one of her worst fears. Everything she has put up with being for nothing...nothing could hurt more.

“Heeeeere it is,” Yuzu said cheerfully as she placed a glass in front of Mei who quickly returned to her poker face.

It was a tall glass with some sorts of pink beverage in it. Also it had a whipped cream topping with some sprinkles, only adding to Meis’ confusion.

“There’s alcohol in it but it’s supposed to be cupcake flavored,” Yuzu explained. “We don’t have cake but I figured this would be a close substitute.”

“I-i see,” Mei felt surprised. Her last few birthdays were tainted by her marriage, making this feel oddly refreshing. She had cake but having her husband around rarely ever left pleasant memories.

Even the birthdays before weren’t that great. Before marriage she spent them like she spent every other day: alone. 

“Before you drink,” Yuzu stopped Mei and cleared her throat. “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Meeei. Happy birthday to you.”

“Thank you,” Mei accidentally cracked a small, genuine smile before taking a sip of the beverage. 

It was good.

It was really good.

“Woah sow down,” Yuzu chuckled, “you don’t have to drink it all at once.”

Taking her advice, Mei ended her extended drink. “Safe to say you like it?” Yuzu asked.

“It’s good,” Mei answered honestly. She couldn’t remember the last time cake tasted this good. Even if it’s not cake or even a cupcake, the taste was close enough.

“That’s great! Think I’ll get one for myself,” Yuzu got up. “You want more?”

Mei then checked her drink and saw how it only had a little less than half. She didn’t feel too buzzed and the drink tastes delicious.

“If you would. Thank you,” Mei said before Yuzu nodded and left to the bar.

“Just one more wouldn’t hurt...,” Mei thought to herself as she smiled. She was more buzzed than she thought, kinda made it hard to hide the joy she actually somewhat felt.

~a few hours later~

“Cmon Mei,” Yuzu grunted as she adjusted Meis’ arm around her shoulder. “I gotta get my keys.”

“Mmm whaaa,” a now drunk Mei somewhat asked, struggled to stay upright.

“I said stay still, I need my keys to get into my apartment,” Yuzu sighed. Turns out the cupcake drink was stronger than Mei thought and after her 3rd drink it hit her. 

“I’m too tired for this…,” Yuzu thought to herself with a sigh.

She still persevered and, thanks to the compromised judgment, had 2 more drinks. Neither of which she handled well. This is what prompted Yuzu to leave and make sure Mei got home.

Unfortunately, Yuzu didn’t know where to make sure Mei got to. This lead to Yuzu deciding she can stay with Harumi and her, just for a night though. So it would’ve be too bad.

“Hehe I got them,” Mei reached into Yuzus’ back pocket and searched for keys. Accidentally rubbing the blondes butt in the process.

“H-hey!” Yuzu blushed at the contact. “What are you doing????”

“Not there....here?” Mei laughed at Yuzus’ embarrassment and checked the other back pocket. Still rubbing Yuzus’ butt while doing so.

“Keys!” Mei laughed as she pulled a receipt from Yuzus’ pocket. “Wait....,” she stared it down as Yuzu used the actual keys.

“You found them,” Mei giggled as Yuzu lead her into the apartment.

“Yup...I did,” Yuzu still felt embarrassed at the touching but understood there wasn’t anything behind it. It was her first time being touched in that matter after all so that didn’t help.

The blonde than guided Mei into the shared apartment. It wasn’t any too big, 2 bedroom 1 bath. But it still felt cozy and Yuzu liked it.

“I guess you can use my bed,” Yuzu said as she stared at the mess on the couch. “I’m too tired, I’ll just sleep on floor,” she thought to herself.

Yuzu then lead the giggling Mei to her room and sat her down on the bed. “Alright. Let’s get you taken care of, I’ll bring you a bucket if you need...Huh?”

Yuzu notched how Meis’ inane giggling had changed into sobs of pain. Sure drunk people cried but this was insane, to Yuzu nothing sounded more painful.

“I hate him.....,” Mei cried. “I hate him so much!”

“Wha..who?” Yuzu asked as she sat next to Mei. She felt full of concern for the woman.

“My....my....husband,” Mei cried as tears fell from her face.

“I wanna leave...so bad,” Mei continued her cries of pain. “I never wanna see...touch....feel.....,” 

Mei drunkly laid her face in Yuzus’ lap as she let out her concealed pain. Right now she had no shield, no barrier. Nothing stopping her from revealing her suffering. Even to a complete stranger.

“Please Save me….please please please please…..” Mei curled up into a ball, still using Yuzus’ lap as a pillow.

“My god…,” Yuzu whispered. Sure this could be a drunken fluke but if it wasn’t? What person deserves to suffer this much? Not even a complete stranger should be hurting like this. 

She didn’t care that she didn’t know Mei, right now Yuzu would give anything to end the crying. Not from annoyance, but genuine fear of what pain hides behind Meis’ eyes. 

“Hey….it’s okay,” Yuzu choked up as she tried to calm the drunk mess that was Mei. “It’s all gonna be okay…” she stroked Meis’ hair hoping it would comfort her.

“P..pro..fessor….” Mei cried as her sobs of pain slowly started to simmer down. Yuzu was relentlessly stroking her hair and it seemed to be working. Sure, it may have looked weird, but the blonde didnt care. 

She couldn’t let someone be in pain like this, especially someone who may hate their husband. Yuzu couldn’t imagine what kind of abuse that could imply, and honestly she didn’t wanna. 

Mei was a nice person, she doesn’t deserve anything like that. No one did. 

“Poor thing,” Yuzu thought as Mei slowly had drifted asleep, still on her lap. Once she was confident Mei was actually out, Yuzu opted to try getting her off her lap and laying her down.

When Mei was finally laying, she begun making some incoherent sounds. One of which Yuzu mistook for her own name. “Huh?” Yuzu thought as she looked over the drunk girl.

“Professor…,” Mei cried as she dazedly opened one eye.

“No..it’s me. Yu…” Yuzu stopped when Mei wrapped her arms around her. “Hey..what are you…” she stopped again, this time because Mei pulled her into a warm embrace.

“Professor….don’t leave….me again…...please” Mei slept talked with a few fallin tears. Nothing like the mess she was minutes ago. Almost sounding more relieved than anything.

“Professor? Leave? Just what is she talking abo…” Yuzu stopped herself with a yawn.

“She’s got one heck of a grip…” Yuzu thought as she begun drifting fast to sleep herself. Of course she tried to escape but Mei was too strong. “She does smell good….and so warm……”

Was the last thought Yuzu had before fatigue had kicked in and she crashed. This was her first time being held like this and it felt so comforting , even if it’s from a stranger. Not only a stranger but a woman. Her first time and it felt pleasant enough to sleep.

Come tomorrow, it’d settle in how ridiculous this was for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) thanks for reading this! Always fun starting a new project and appreciate any sorts of feedback.  
> 2) fair warning: this series could go dark. Much like a previous work of mine “I’m sorry”. However nothing has been decided yet  
> 3) Harumatsu  
> 4)I hope the characters feel genuine, like how the canon versions would act in these situations.  
> 5) this is a side project so it won’t be guaranteed updated monthly like love advice.  
> 6) there were a lot of other options I considered for a side project, hope you guys like the one I picked!


	2. Bound to meet pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning aftermath of the previous nights events

“Hmmm,” Harumi peaked her head out of the bedroom door. “Alright there’s no sight of her.”

She opened the door, allowing Matsuri to leave her room. “I still don’t see what’s the big deal.” The pink hair girl smirked as she exited.

“Hey Yuzucchi I’m sleeping with your little sister, cool? Cool.” Harumi said in a sarcastic tone. “Does that sound like a fun conversation??”

“We could just tell her we’re dating,” Matsuri shrugged.

“We aren’t,” Harumi replied.

“No? So I’m nothing more than a booty call to you?” Matsuri asked with a fake pout.

“Well no you’re....I mean we’re....,” Harumi blushed as she actually pondered over what they were.

“Hey big sister, I’m your roommates booty call,” Matsuri said sarcastically. “Does that sound better?”

“You’re not a booty call!” Harumi said defensively. “Now please get out of here before Yuzucchi wakes up.”

“Why? Don’t wanna admit I’m your girlfriend yet?” Matsuri smirked. 

“If it’ll get you to leave than fine we’ll be girlfriends! Now please. Before Yuzucchi wakes up.” Harumi lightly lead Matsuri to the door and opened it.

“Not even gonna offer breakfast after our night together?” Matsuri smiled widely.

“You ate plenty last night,” Harumi sighed, hoping to get her out of the apartment.

“Yeah I did,” Matsuri devilishly smirked at Harumi and licked her lips.

“......,” Harumi blushed ferociously. “Well anyway I’ll call you later okay? Okay. Bye girlfriend.” She shoved Matsuri out of the apartment and closed the door.

“Bye girlfriend,” Matsuri said on the other side of the door loud enough for Harumi to hear. With that, the pink hair girl left triumphantly.

“Girlfriend,” Harumi chuckled with a roll of her eyes. Then it hit her. Girlfriend. She was , for the first time in her life, someone’s girlfriend. Plus it was the first girlfriend she had ever had.

“We’re dating....,” Harumi covered her hands in her face and blushed, smiling so wide it hurt.

She felt so happy right now, this feeling was unheard of before. The girl she’s crazy over is hers now. And she is Matsuris. Just saying it made her heart race happily.

~Yuzus Room~ 

“Mmm,” Mei groaned as she dreamt of the last time she felt true happiness. Her father had won custody and that meant Mei was gonna be with him rather than her mother. At least, that’s what Mei thought.

“Mei...lets leave,” Shou offered his young daughter.

“Please Don’t leave me....,” Mei cried as her dream went south. As soon as she pictured Shou leaving her eyes shot open.

Mei instantly felt an unbearable headache as a result of her hangover. “Jeez.. I guess I over did it.....?” She then noticed what or rather who she was holding.

It was a blonde woman Mei only vaguely remembered anything about. She remembered everything up to when she started drinking those really good drinks. If things were different, it wouldn’t have been that bad of a birthday.

It was then Mei looked around the unfamiliar room and sighed heavily. Even with the hangover it was fairly obvious what happened.

“Oh god!” Mei thought to herself, feeling ashamed and humiliated. Ignoring the resting beauty, Mei started getting out of the bed.

“Mm?” Yuzus’ eye winked open as she squeezed Mei, still not being awake.

“Let go.” Mei demanded and instantly felt her head hurt more. She made a mental note to get something for it when she left.

“Wh..wha...?” Yuzu blinked her eyes as she looked up at Mei, feeling more awake than before.

As she stared at Mei, it all came coming back to Yuzu who instantly shot out of bed. “M-Mei! I...uh...I mean...,” Yuzu panicked.

She couldn’t help but be embarrassed, Yuzu had never slept with anyone before. In both a sexual and non sexual way. 

“I-I-i didn’t..we didn’t...you know??” Yuzu gestured towards them as Mei raised an eyebrow.

“I know how it may look but nothing happened I swear!” Yuzu said as Mei hissed and grabbed her forehead.

“Could you keep it down?!?” Mei sighed.

“D-do you need something for the hang over?” Yuzu asked.

“I....,” Mei sighed, “if you have something I’d appreciate it.” As far as Mei could tell she hadn’t had anything wrong with her outside the headache. She was fully clothed too so she did feel lenient towards believing the stranger.

“Y-yeah, come on I’ll make some breakfast too,” Yuzu offered as Mei got off the bed and checked her phone. She had revived various calls and texts form Himeko asking if she was safe and Mei simply responded once to confirm she was.

“Just something for the headache would be....,” Mei said before her rumbling stomach cut her off.

“Are you sure?” Yuzu smiled. “It’s the least I can do. After all I didn’t get you home last night.”

“But you....,” Mei started as a knock came from the door.

“Yo Yuzucchi! Ya wanna get breakfast?” Harumi asked. 

Mei cringed at picturing telling Mitsuko Senpai the fact that she got drunk and went home with a stranger.

“Y-yeah Harumin I’ll be out in a minute,” Yuzu yelled as Mei grabbed her forehead in pain. “Right...sorry. Let’s get ya something for that.” 

Yuzu had gestured towards the door and Mei sighed. Getting up, she followed the blonde into her former classmates apartment.

Truth be told, Mei wouldn’t have guessed it was Taniguchis apartment. Granted she didn’t know anything about her former classmate outside of her relation to Mitsuko. 

There were magazines scattered in front of the TV. Some take out boxes that had piled up. It wasn’t too dirty outside of those 2 details.

But at the end of the day, it’s their apartment. Despite any misgivings about the condition of the apartment, Mei knew it made no real difference to her.

“Morning Yuzucchi. Morning Prez,” Harumi said casually as messaged Matsuri, oblivious to who all was here.

“Wait....,” Harumi lifted her gaze from her phone and locked eyes with Mei. 

Even Mei could see the gears cranking in her mind before the brown haired girls’ eyes went wide. “Pre-I mean Ai-I mean Amamiya?!?!” She stammered.

Meis hand returned to her forehead as she sighed, both from pain and annoyance. “Taniguchi.”

“Y-y-you....,” Harumi pointed to Mei then to Yuzu. “Yuzucchi! We need to talk!” She dragged her friend into her room.

“Yuzucchi! You’re banging a married woman! You’re banging a woman?!? You’re banging!?!?” Harumi asked in disbelief. Despite leaving the room, they were so loud Mei heard everything.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Mei thought to herself. She doubted anything happened, or more she hoped nothing did. One scandal from Mei and the last few years could go to waste.

“No! I’m not ‘banging’ anyone! A-and I’m straight by the way!”

“Then why are you blushing?!?” Harumi gasped.

Mei sighed as she looked through her phone. She had sent Himeko a text confirming her safety and was reading over emails. 

She wanted to leave but she knew that, hypothetically, if Yuzu had looked after her like she did than she’s entitled to a thank you. Despite any personal opinions it’d just be rude to leave.

“I’m not!” Yuzu countered Harumi. The constant yelling had begun to really make Meis head pound more and more.

“Excuse me,” Mei knocked on the door. “I’ll be going now. Thank you for the hospitality.” She couldn’t handle the bickering with her headache on top of the fact she’s slightly humiliated.

“Hang on Harumi,” Yuzu said before she opened the door. “I’m sorry, if you want I’ll get to that break....,”

“I appreciate it but I’ll pass,” Mei answered honestly. 

“Oh...okay.” Yuzu started. “There’s some good headache medicine on the counter if you want at least that much.”

“Thank you, take care Taniguchi.” Mei said to her former classmate.

“Y-yeah Ai-mamiya,” Harumi caught herself. “Take care.”

With that, Mei took her leave from the apartment, leaving Harumin free to question Yuzu. “So you’re into girls huh?” 

“No! Nothing happened!” Yuzu defended. “All that happened was she fell asleep while..holding me....” she heard how it sounds.

Yuzu couldn’t help but remember how nice it felt to be held. The warm, calming feelings with Meis scent, probably her shampoo, was a surprisingly nice combination.

“You’re blushing...again,” Harumi gasped. “Also why was she holding you anyway??”

“She was drunk and I was tired that’s all!” Yuzu stuck her tongue out. “I’m gonna get breakfast.” She proceeded to leave, feeling a little annoyed.

“I’m not into girls....,” Yuzu thought. “She was warm though.....,”

She couldn’t help but also remember Meis cries of pain. “I hate him...my husband.” Just picturing it was enough to make a slightly annoyed mood go to a saddened one.

“Oh cmon!” Harumin hugged her friend after seeing her demeanor drop.“You know I’m just messing around. If you’re into girls or not it doesn’t matter to me.”

“I know,” Yuzu sighed. “It’s just...I..it’s...,” Yuzu barely whispered. She couldn’t forgive herself for letting Mei go without doing something. Didn’t help that she got distracted several times. The blonde doubted she could forget the pained cries and felt she should do something.

“Hey...,” Harumin started, wanting to know something important. “It’s fine you’re not into girls but like.. you don’t have a problem with it do you?”

“Huh?” Yuzu looked confused. “No..I don’t really have any problems with it. Why?”

“Oh I was just wondering,” Harumin felt a wave of relief. “So! Breakfast? My treat.” She smiled.

“Okay?” Yuzu chuckled as they started heading out. “Oh did Matsuri ever stop by?

“Nope! Im not seeing her...I mean I didn’t see her.” Harumi panicked as she put on her shoes and almost fell over.

“You even came back here just to let her in,” Yuzu sighed. “Sorry, she can be pretty inconsiderate.”

“She’s more caring than ya give her credit for,” Harumin thought as she thought about last night.

“No problem.” Harumin said flatly as they left for breakfast.

~Meis’ apartment~

“You’re home,” Sugou approached his wife with a smile. “How was your birthday?”

“I am. It was a pleasant experience,” Mei answered in her usual calm tone.

“That’s great but to be honest...,” he cupped Meis’ cheek. “I wish we could’ve celebrated together.”

Mei couldn’t tell if this nauseating feeling was from his attempt to be charming or from her hangover.

“I...,” Mei was cut off by her husband kissing her. As much as Mei hated it, she allowed their tongues to dance.

Fortunately, he’s probably tasting alcohol from the night before. Unfortunately, Mei was currently tasting what she assumed to be the taste of her husbands assitant.

They kissed until he felt satisfied and ended it, leaving a trail of saliva between them. “Don’t worry, we’ll celebrate later tonight.” He put his hands on Meis’ hips.

“Just the two of us though,” he whispered into her ear. Mei hated whenever he did that, it was the closest he ever got to actually turning her on. She mainly hated it because it worked, but she would never admit it.

“Alright,” Mei said flatly, “excuse me, I need to use the restroom.”

“Of course,” Sugou smiled and stepped aside for his wife. The moment Mei closed the bathroom door behind her, she slid down to the floor and grabbed her knees.

“Just....a little longer.” She thought to herself. At first Mei thought she could handle it, but as time went on that confidence faded. Every time they had sex or even kissed felt like a slow chip away at Meis sanity.

Now Mei questioned how long she can handle this, her only source of motivation is for her dad to return. That and the fact that if she were to give up now, the last few years and everything she put up with would’ve been for nothing.

“He’ll come back...”

“This’ll be worth it....”

“He will be back....,”

“He has to.....”

“Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) sorry I haven’t updated in a while and that this chapter wasn’t very long. It was the best spot to end and not have the chapter try and do too much.  
> 2) I am taking a break from working on Love Advice, but wanted to work on this a bit. So, this may get updated more before that does.  
> 3) Sugou was a name chosen from Sao who’s a total douche bag, figured it’d fit.  
> 4) I hope ya enjoyed, even tho it’s short. Stay safe out there!


	3. Bound to see you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days, Yuzu gets some great news about her job

A few days had passed since Yuzu had met Mei, and neither had heard anything from the other. Yuzu partially wished she had gotten Meis number, given the fact the blonde was worried about her. Unfortunately she didn’t and doubted that Harumi would have it either.

As much as Yuzu wanted to help she felt like it was impossible. Kinda hard to help someone who you know hardly anything about.Truth be told it made the blonde sad. No one deserves to cry like that, especially a woman as nice as Mei.

However, duty calls and Yuzu had to focus on her job for the time being. “Okogi!” Someone shouted, making Yuzu jump.

“Y-yes Mr. Kybashi?” The blonde gulped.

“No need to be so tense,” the older man admitted towards his employees’ reaction. “Come to my office for a minute.”

Yuzu followed into the office, unsure of what exactly to expect. Over the course of the last 2 years Yuzu had hardly ever been brought into the office. Only time ever really being when she was new and thought she lost a fake nail in some food.

Fortunately she didn’t but she did make a small scene about it.

“I’m gonna be blunt with you Okogi,” the man started. “We got potential for a big time event.”

“That’s great,” Yuzu smiled, accidentally cutting him off. He sighed and continued.

“Like I was saying. We have a meeting with a client later, there we’ll discuss the potential for us to cater for an upcoming banquet.” 

Yuzu gave him a confused look, prompting him to continue. “It may sound weird but I’m told the chairwoman is a very serious person who wants perfection.”

“That being said....I’ve decided since you’ve been here almost 2 years, I’m gonna give you a chance and send you to meet with her.”

“M-me!?!” Yuzu panicked. “I’m flattered really, but I wouldn’t wanna mess up any big potential deals.”

“I get that, that’s why I’m gonna send you and one other. You’ll have a chance to prove yourself and they’ll be there in case they’re needed.” Mr. Kybashi added.

“Are you sure?” Yuzu asked, she wouldn’t wanna mess something like this up. The man nodded without a second thought.

“Alright....,” Yuzu held up a peace sign and smirked. “I won’t letcha down then!” She get nervous as hell but if her boss was willing to trust her with something like this than she’ll give it her all.

“That’s what I like to hear, you and Rena have to be there at 1:30 sharp. I’ll message you the address.”

Before Yuzu had realized, she and her coworker were on their way to the meeting. “Where are we going again?” Rena asked Yuzu as they got onto the train.

Rena was an older woman in her thirties, who Yuzu was fairly friendly with. They sometimes butted heads but over they got along just fine. 

“It’s an academy.....the Aihara academy.” Yuzu read her phone. “Only 1 more train away.”

After the next train, Yuzu and Rena made small talk while approaching the school. Yuzu asked about her family and Rena asked about Yuzus non existent boyfriend. Rena knew Yuzu didn’t have one but liked to tease the younger girl.

Upon arriving at the academy, the 2 girls checked in with the receptionist and were told to wait. Yuzu hadn’t ever really been in an academys like this before. The closest was the college Harumi and she was attending.

But the blonde had to admit, it looked pretty nice. Though, she would’ve hated the idea of having to wear a uniform all for high school, work was bad enough.

It had been Several minutes later and the Chairwoman finally greeted them.  
“Apologies,” she started after opening the door from her office. “Thank you for meeting with me...”

“Mei!?” Yuzu gasped. “How’s it goin..,”

“You idiot!” Rena tugged on her ear. “You’re being incredibly rude! Mrs. Chairwoman, I’m greatly sorry for her behavior!” She bowed and prompted Yuzu to do so.

Mei watched in a mix of confusion and amusement at the scene. She recognized Yuzu and could read the room fairly well. It was clear Yuzu was inexperienced and given a chance to do good. 

“Now we’re even...,” Mei thought to herself before sighing, remembering all Yuzu did for her.

“It’s nice to see you again Yuzu, have you been well?” Mei Asked Yuzu as Rena looked shocked.

“Yeah I’ve been great!” Yuzu smiled. “What about you?”

“I’ve been well too, thank you.” Mei answered politely, taking a small note at the expression Rena wore. “Would you two like to come in?” She gestured towards her office. Of course, Yuzu and Rena followed.

“What a nice office,” Yuzu observed as she looked around the room. “Wish I had one.” She half joked.

“Thank you,” Mei surprisingly answered despite Yuzu thinking she was being quiet. Upon taking her seat, Mei asked. “Would you two care to sit?”

“Y-yes.” Rena stuttered. “Thank you.” She wasted no time sitting on one of the chairs in front of Meis’ desk. Yuzu followed suit and smiled at Mei.

“This is great!” The blonde thought to herself. “Now I not only know where she works but I might even do business with her! I could do two birds with one stone!”

Despite sounding kinda stalker-ish, Yuzu had only pure intentions. She could keep tabs on Mei and make sure she’s okay plus progress with work. Honestly an almost ideal scenario.

“Okogi,” Rena whispered as she elbowed Yuzu. “Stop staring! We’re here on business, remember?!?” 

“Oh right!” Yuzu snapped out of her thoughts of Mei to talk to Mei. Clearing her throat, Yuzu handed Mei a binder she had carried in her bag. “If you’ll take a look inside, we have all sorts of foods we can prepare for all numbers of guests.”

Mei accepted the binder and began examining the contents. “Plus we offer all sorts of deals, like there’s one where…,”

Yuzu stopped speaking when Mei gestured for her to take the binder back. “Uhh…,” Yuzu started, looking at her coworker in confusion. Unfortunately she was at a loss too.

“This binder is for a Japanese college course,” Mei answered, resolving the confusion.

“Oh shoot really!?!” Yuzu laughed nervously. “I’m sorry about that,” she took the wrong binder from Mei and started looking for the correct one.

She was also the only one laughing at the little mix up. Mei would have found it amusing if they weren’t in the middle of a meeting.

“It should be...this one?” Yuzu pulled a red binder out and opened it. “Yup this one!” 

Mei accepted the binder from Yuzu and examined the contents yet again, only this time it was what was promised. All while Rena simply smiled nervously and took another mental note about Yuzu's performance.

“Like I said, we offer lots of deals for all sorts of events. Plus if you sign to have us cater future events we can give up to a 15% discount next time.” Yuzu added, sounding more like a friend talking to a friend rather than a negotiator.

Mei didn’t mind the change in tone that so many others would have offered and continued looking. She was at a page with several fairly well known names that apparently have been catered before and liked it.

“So,” Mei finally spoke, “it says here that there is a number of….,” her attention grabbed by someone opening the door to her office. Her stomach instantly turned.

Inside walked a tall man with brown hair. “Who’s the Hotty!?!” Yuzu thought to herself as she stared at the approaching stranger.

“Oh Mei,” Sugou started, smiling sweetly at his wife. “I wasn’t aware you were in a meeting.” The receptionist must’ve been on lunch.

“It’s alright.” Mei answered as her husband continued his walk to her desk, practically ignoring the fact she’s working. 

Yuzu couldn’t help but wonder what he was doing and she wasn’t alone. Not even Mei was certain of his current motive.

Mei sighed quietly as she knew introductions were in order. “Allow me to introduce my husband, Sugou Amamiya.”

“Husband?!?” Yuzu thought to herself as her unintentional daydreaming of him ended. It was instead replaced by thoughts of the night she met Mei.

“So this is him?? This is the guy that Mei hates?? What does he do?!” Yuzu thought to herself, making a weird face.

“Thank you my dear,” Sugou smiled at Mei then shifted attention to Yuzu and Rena . “It’s nice to make your acquaintance.”

Rena introduced herself as Yuzu continued to be lost in her thoughts. The man looked nice enough and was acting properly albeit a little weird. All in all, Yuzu would so far say he’s nice.

But Meis tears were undeniable, even if she was drunk. “That’s it…,” Yuzu thought to herself thinking she made a revaluation. “Maybe it was just how Mei is while drunk. I hope so, I really hope so.”

“And who might you be?” Sugou smiled at Yuzu after his introduction with Rena.

“Oh..I’m Yuzu..ko.” Yuzu shook her head to get her thoughts in-line. “Yuzuko Okogi, nice to meet you.” She sounded nice but Rena could tell she was a little off. Not like it mattered, they have business to do.

“Well Yuzuko it’s nice to meet you,” he smiled looking charming, adding to Yuzus’ confusion. 

“Y-yeah you too,” Yuzu answered.

Mei was remaining silent for now, getting ready to ask what he wants after introducing themselves. 

“Where are my manners,” he chuckled. “ I’m terribly sorry for interrupting your ladies’ meeting. I had to speak with my beautiful wife but it can certainly wait.”

“He really seems nice….,” Yuzu thought.

“I’ll leave you all to it, excuse me my dear.” He said to Mei who reluctantly returned the kindness.

“I’ll speak with you later,” Mei said with a small/fake smile all for appearances. All while Yuzu felt at a loss at what to really think about their marriage.

Once her husband left, Mei spoke. “I’m sorry about that. Would you please continue?” 

“Y...yeah,” Yuzu said uncertainty. It took a little push from Rena but Yuzu got her worries controlled and returned to her professional front. She had managed to focus enough and was able to finish their meeting very strongly.

After Mei all but confirmed the deal with Yuzu and Rena, promising to consider, the duo concluded the meeting and made their way back.

“Well you made a couple of mistakes when referring to our offers. Plus that incident with the binder. But you didn’t do too bad Yuzuko.” Rena laughed as she evaluated Yuzu.

“Thanks.” Yuzu said half heartedly as she thought about Mei. She was so certain that Mei was miserable with some monster of a man but that didn’t appear to be the case.

“I wish I could’ve just asked…,” Yuzu thought to herself.

“Though you were Staring at her a lot. Honestly I was gonna let you two have the room to yourselves,” Rena laughed out loud as Yuzu stopped her tracks. The blonde wasn’t really listening to that last bit and had made a choice.

“I’m going back.” Yuzu declared as she turned around.

“Huh??” Rena asked. “Wait why? Was my joke really that bad??” 

“I...forgot my phone,” Yuzu fake laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll meet you back at the store. I know my way.”

“I can wait, really it’s no…,”

“Don’t worry about it,” Yuzu yelled as she started to run. “Seriously, just go back!” Confused, Rena figured she may as well do it. Yuzu was a grown woman, she’s capable of making her way back.

“I gotta make sure!” Yuzu thought as she booked it for the academy. After running for a few minutes, Yuzu arrived back at the school.

Entertaining the academy, Yuzu wasted no time going straight to Meis office. She had given the receptionist the same lie she gave Rena who fortunately bought it too.

“Hey Mei!” Yuzu declared as she barged into the room. Much to her disliking, the room remained empty. Makes some sense considering Yuzu left well over 20 minutes ago.

With a sigh, Yuzu left the office in defeat. She was mentally thinking of other ways she can talk to Mei and not in a work related manner 

Walking down the hall, Yuzu swore she saw the back of a fairly familiar man enter a room. Remembering that the married couple agreed to talk later, Yuzu made the connection that Mei must be there.

Wasting no time, Yuzu went to the door and grabbed the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. “Mei is everything…..,”

Instead of Mei speaking with her husband, Yuzu saw a sight she wouldn’t have ever expected. In the room, Sugou was making out with some woman with brown hair. 

It was unmistakable, their lips were locked and Yuzu thought they were using tongue too. 

The cheating couple had been so focused on each other’s mouth they hadn’t heard the blonde and kept their lips together. Yuzu watched until registering what was happening before her, before deciding to hide out from the door frames view.

“There’s no way!” Yuzu thought to herself. “Seriously! What the hell??!??” 

Wanting to make certain, Yuzu took another peak into the room. Just like she thought, Sugou was currently making out with a woman who certainly was not Mei.

There were so many things Yuzu wanted to say and do. She felt a strong urge to yell at them until her lungs were sore. Part of her also wanted to force the couple apart and slap him for doing something like this to Mei.

While deciding what approach to take, Yuzu neglected hiding again. “Shit!” A woman’s voice gasped.

“What’s wrong my love?” Sugou said before going for another kiss, stopping when he saw the shocked look on his lover's face. He followed his lovers eyes all the way to the door and straight at Yuzu who was currently still watching them.

The room fell silent enough you could hear a mouse. No one knew what to do or say in this situation. Yuzu couldn’t help but think of the night she met Mei.

“I hate him.....,” Mei cried. “I hate him so much!”

“Wha..who?” Yuzu asked as she sat next to Mei. She felt full of concern for the woman.

“My....my....husband,” Mei cried as tears fell from her face.

“I wanna leave...so bad,” Mei continued her cries of pain. “I never wanna see...touch....feel.....,”

Remembering all the pain behind Meis tears, Yuzu erupted like a volcano. “How dare you!?!?” Her voice cracked as she screamed. 

“N-no wait…,” he started to walk towards Yuzu who began looking for Mei. “It’s not what you think.” 

Sugou started an inane chase until he entered the hall. There, he saw that Yuzu had already made quite some distance between them and had no chance of actually stopping her.

“Bitch!” He thought to himself.

Not having any of his shit, Yuzu had booked it straight to Meis’ office and slammed the door open. Unfortunately, it was still empty.

“I need to find her!” Yuzu thought as she clenched her fist ever harder, still feeling enraged.

Yuzu always had the idea that the person you choose to marry is the love of your life. Someone who means more to you than anyone. The blonde would do anything for a love like that, or a love at all. Why someone would screw that up was a Foreign concept to Yuzu.

“I’ll ask the receptionist.” Yuzu thought as she tried to control her breathing. It had been a long time since Yuzu had gotten anywhere near this worked up and this was definitely a new level of anger for her.

“Excuse me,” Yuzu started once arriving at the receptionist. “Is the chairwoman going to be back anytime soon?”

“Let’s see…,” the older woman started looking through her computer. “I’m sorry but Mrs. Amamiya won’t be back all day, I could leave a message for you however.”

“Crap,” Yuzu sighed, “is there any chance I could get her number then?”

The receptionist looked confused, “her personal number? I’m sorry I’m not allowed to give away private information like that. She’ll be back here after the weekend if you want to try and schedule a meeting.”

“Yes! That! When can I get a meeting?!?” Yuzu asked, feeling at her wits end a little.

“She’s free around 5 pm Monday. What’s the nature of the meeting?” The older woman asked.

“I need to speak with her. It’s important. It’s…..,” Yuzu stopped to think of a lie. Unfortunately, thinking of lies was never a strong suit of hers.

So, she went with the most believable bluff she could. “It’s about the upcoming banquet, I’m with the company that’ll be catering it and we have some papers to sign.”

The receptionist accepted it and after getting some contact information from Yuzu, sent her on her way.

The whole way back to her job, Yuzu was a frustrated mess. She couldn’t wait for Monday to come more even if she wanted to. Come that day, she tells Mei everything. Her husband’s affair won’t go unnoticed and Yuzu was determined to make sure of that..

“Don’t worry Mei,” Yuzu thought to herself. “Once you know the truth you’ll certainly leave him.”

It took Yuzu a while to get back but it felt like hours for her. She couldn’t stop thinking about Mei and how much her life is gonna change. Obviously she was gonna get divorced but then what? Dating would definitely be off Meis mind for a long time, heck after being cheated on she might not even date ever.

It made Yuzu a little sad that Mei could end up alone but alone was better than a miserable marriage. “I’ll make sure she’s okay after the divorce,” Yuzu thought. “She’s gonna need all the support she can get.”

For as sad as Yuzu felt, she was mainly happy. Soon Mei would never cry those same pain filled tears about that monster. She can be happy, and that more than motivated Yuzu.

It wasn’t obvious why Mei would stay in a marriage she’s so miserable in but the blonde prayed this would push her over the edge. If things go right, Mei could be happily getting divorced in no time.

Upon arriving back at her job, Yuzu was surprised she didn’t have to report how it went. Rena had taken care of everything and their boss was fairly impressed. He even mentioned a potential Promotion if it ends well. 

Of course Yuzu was thrilled to hear about that. Though she neglected the idea of what her secret meeting with Mei could do to everything if it somehow went south.

Fortunately, by the time Yuzu arrived back it was almost time for her to go home. After a quick talk with her boss and a few coworkers she was done for the day.

“What a day…,” Yuzu groaned as she made her way home. She still was shocked at the days events. The odds of Mei picking her catering company and catching her cheating husband. Nothing could’ve prepared her for today.

Though, it was over. For now anyway, things are gonna pick back up on Monday and Yuzu was already ready for it.

~Yuzus’ Apartment~

“You put it back right??!?” Harumi asked her girlfriend again.

“Yes dear,” Matsuri kissed her lover's cheek. “I put it back in her socks Drawer.”

“No!” Harumi panicked, “she keeps it under her bed, if she finds out I moved it….” Her face grew red, recalling the last hour she spent with Matsuri borrowing Yuzu's Toy. Of course they had cleaned it before and after use.

“Calm down, calm down,” Matsuri giggled. “Yuzu won’t have any idea what a dirty girl you are.”

“It was your idea!” Harumi felt her face grow more red. 

“So?” Matsuri shrugged, unfazed by her lover. “You seemed to have enjoyed it from my point of view.”

“I….,” Harumi started.

“I’m back.” Yuzu declared as she walked into the apartment, interrupting the couples conversation.

“Matsuri? What are you doing here?” She asked, obviously surprised to see her little sister.

Harumi was practically useless right now, all of her will power and focus was going into not thinking about what she was just doing. Or really who she was just doing.

“I was in the mood for some sightseeing,” Matsuri smiled devilishly at her sister. “And boy was it pleasant.”

Saying nothing, Harumi had walked into the bathroom to avoid any of this conversation. That little comment about her body from her girlfriend in front of Yuzu was way too much for Harumi.

“Is...she okay?” Yuzu asked.

“I’m sure she’s fine,” Matsuri said sweetly. “Probably just a little tired.”

“Yeah I feel that,” Yuzu let out a heavy sigh as she collapsed on the couch.

“Look like you could use a drink,” Matsuri started, “did something happen today??”

Still facedown on the couch, Yuzu's voice came out muffled. “You could say that...it’s bad. It’s really bad.”

“What’s wrong?” Matsuri asked, sounding concerned. “Whatever you need, Harumi and I are here for you.”

“It’s alright, no point bothering you guys with my work issues,” Yuzu replied. 

Harumi had peaked her head out of the bathroom to listen and make sure Matsuri didn’t snitch their relationship to Yuzu. Catching what Yuzu said, Harumi had an idea. “How bout we go out for a drink or 2?” 

“Yeah sure,” Yuzu groaned. “Need to calm down a little.”

~not long later~

“I just can’t believe it!” Yuzu cried out. “She’s so sad but still with that garbage!” She had sat with Harumi and Matsuri but after going for another drink, the bartender had begun asking her what’s wrong. So, she was now sitting at the bar well within Matsuri's sight for any worst case scenarios.

After a few on the house drinks, Yuzu began opening a little and was now little more than a sobbing mess. It didn’t help the fact that this was where Yuzu had met Mei in the first place. “That’s rough sweetie,” the bartender said as she cleaned a glass.

“I know!” Yuzu nodded heavily. “I’m just worried….she’ll be with that guy for a whole weekend before I can get to her!” She let out an annoyed growl before putting her head on the table.

“I just want to see her…..”

“You’re so caring,” the bartender acknowledged before sliding Yuzu another drink. “That’s a great quality for a beautiful woman like you.”

Meanwhile, Harumi was getting more than tipsy and having a fun time with her girlfriend. “Hahaha,” she laughed out loud. “You’re so funny!”

“I know I know,” Matsuri smirked.

“And cute.” Harumi said as she wrapped her arm around Maturi. “Seriously….you’re SO cute!”

“Uh thanks?” Matsuri said, being caught off guard by how physical Harumi was being right now in public.

“You think I’m cute?” Harumi asked before finishing her drink, really feeling it now.

“I uhh..well you should know.” Matsuri said before sipping her drink, non alcoholic of course.

“Ahhhh tell meeee! Tell me how cute you think I am! Pleaseee!” She poked the pink haired girls’ cheek.

“Y...you already know,” Matsuri answered, getting an idea of how to turn this little game around. “Besides, don’t you remember what we did earlier?”

“Earli…..,” Harumi stopped to think. “OH!! YEAH! I remember! You kept saying my name while I used Yuzucchis toy to….,”

“Enough!” Matsuri's hands flew over Harumi's mouth, her own face being more red than ever before.

“What’s wrong?” Harumi asked, being muffled by Matsuris hand.

“You’re beautiful okay? Can we drop it!” Matsuri blushed. She still wasn’t used to expressing herself, especially verbally.

“Thanks babe,” Harumi pulled Matsuri into a hug but put the younger girls’ face between her chest. “Hey…….I…..think I’m in….,”

Harumi stopped when she heard a now drunk Yuzu laughing hysterically at the bar. While at the bar, the bartender had her arm around Yuzu and apparently had whispered something into her ear. “I’m sorry!” The blonde continued to laugh. “I don’t have any beans you can flick…,”

She laughed again at how ridiculous the concept of a flicked bean sounded. It wasn’t really funny but Yuzu was clearly reaching a point where she needed to be cut off. 

“I think that’s our Cue,” Matsuri said as she got out of the booth. “Come on, let’s go make sure…,”

The pink hair girl stopped when she felt her hand being grabbed. “I...I wanna hold..,” Harumi drunkenly said as she interlocked their fingers. A blush formed on her face as she begged to hold hands, a blush Matsuri hardly ever saw and always made her heart melt.

Matsuri couldn’t control a small blush that formed and let out a genuine smile. “Okay. We’ll hold hands.” 

While Matsuri doesn’t really care if Yuzu learns about her relationship, she knew Harumi did. In any other scenario, Matsuri would tease Harumi and try to hold hands. However, with Harumi in a drunken state, the younger girl felt she should step up for her lover.

Plus, Yuzu had to be nearly as drunk if not more. So she might not even remember or notice if the couple holds hands.

After Yuzu demanded she finished 1 more drink, the trio had made their way back to the apartment. Matsuri of course exhausted, having to deal with not 1 but 2 drunken girls.

Thankfully they were able to get a taxi quickly. The apartment wasn’t out of walking distance but with the 2 of them being in their state, Maturi wasn’t gonna risk it. She had two people who meant everything to her after all.

After giving Yuzu a few bottles of water and making sure she was fine in bed, Matsuri turned her attention to Harumi. “Come on Harumi,” she guided her girlfriend to her bed.

“H...hey,” she started as matsuri laid her on the bed. Harumi had started patting the spot next to her.

“You sure you want me to stay the night with you?” Matsuri laughed a little. “Last time we almost got caught you freaked out.”

“I’m sure,” Harumi said, sounding as genuine as ever. It was accompanied by one of her sweetest smiles.

Matsuri didn’t know if Harumi had sobered up a little and was messing with her or if she was still hammered. But she did know one thing, she couldn’t say no.

“Yeah fine,” Matsuri said, trying to sound cool and taking off her coat. “I’ll just tell Yuzu you were drunk and wouldn’t let me go.”

After shedding a few articles of clothing, Matsuri took her spot next to Harumi. “Hi,” the brown hair girl giggled as she began snuggling up to Matsuri.

“H-hi”, Matsuri timidly responded. They hadn’t hardly ever cuddled, even before dating. Doing it at night raised the risk of them getting seen later by Yuzu. The couple tried during the day while watching a movie but Yuzu had unintentionally stopped them.

That made this moment feel even greater. They could be together, in each other’s arms all night without regret. The cover up of Harumi being drunk made things ever better. Nothing to stop them from enjoying their warmth.

“Lo….yo….,” Harumi slurred before falling asleep, unable to resist the warmth of her lover.

After making sure Harumi was certainly asleep, Matsuri moved towards her cheek. “I love you too,” before giving her a small kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) big thanks to Rebel, the man keeps beta reading and putting up with all my dumbass ideas lol  
> 2) but be thankful to Rebel, he talked me out of putting a few...”fun time” scenes with Mei and her husband. Mainly to make everyone hate him more and few worse for Mei.  
> 3) the female bartender isn’t ever gonna lead to anything big, just there for comedic relief showing how dense Yuzu can be lol  
> 4) any thoughts, comments or opinions are always welcomed even if negative:)  
> 5) for anyone wondering, Love Advice is gonna continue next month! Got a lot of ideas ready to go  
> 6) wanted to post on my bday, so I’m glad I was able to. Unlike last year with love advice I just barely missed the date. hope anyone who reads it may enjoy it!


End file.
